George Wallace
'George Wallace '''was born on July 21, 1952 in Atlanta, Georgia, USA. He is an American comedian and actor. Early life and education He was born in Atlanta, Georgia, to Mary Lou and George Wallace, Sr. Wallace was educated at Lynwood Park Elementary School and Lynwood Park High School. His mother died when he was sixteen, prompting him to move to Ohio where he found a job with Firestone Tire. As part of the company's tuition reimbursement program, Wallace enrolled in the University of Akron, in Akron, Ohio, where he studied transportation, marketing and advertising. Upon graduation, Wallace moved to New York City in pursuit of his childhood dream of being a comedian. At first, success in comedy proved elusive and Wallace worked as a salesman for an advertising agency to pay the bills. Career Wallace's break came when one of his clients opened a comedy club. The club owner was amused by Wallace's natural humor and friendly demeanor and offered him the chance to perform stand-up comedy. In 1977, Wallace walked on stage for the first time, wearing a preacher's robe and calling himself The Right Reverend Dr. George Wallace. His routine was completely improvised. He stayed in New York City for several years, perfecting his craft and living with friend and fellow comedian Jerry Seinfeld. In 1978, Wallace moved to the West Coast, where he quickly became recognized as a talented young comedian. After one of his performances, producers from ''The Redd Foxx Show asked him to write for the popular series. However, after only one year of writing, Wallace returned to the stage. He became a regular at The Comedy Store in West Hollywood, California, which also featured artists including Richard Pryor, Rodney Dangerfield, Roseanne Barr, Jay Leno and Robin Williams. Wallace also took his comedy show on the road, opening for George Benson, Diana Ross, Donna Summer and Smokey Robinson, among others. Wallace, who was named the Best Male Standup Comedian during the 1995 American Comedy Awards, says that his routines are inspired by everyday moments of life. His unique brand of social commentary proved popular with radio audiences as well. Wallace was a regular on the Tom Joyner Morning Show before joining the Isaac Hayes on a popular radio program on the former WRKS radio station in New York City. He also starred in his own HBO special and has appeared on many television shows, including The Tonight Show, The Oprah Winfrey Show and Late Night with David Letterman. On May 3, 2006, Wallace performed his most famous stand-up bit, which was a diatribe against the young generation's obsession with allowances. While Wallace often jokes about the flippancy of modern youth culture (often citing the "dumb dumbs on their smart phones") this one joke in particular resonated with his audience, and he repeats it at every show. In December 2007, Wallace suffered an on-stage injury when he fell during a private-party performance at the Bellagio resort hotel and casino in Las Vegas. Wallace sued the Bellagio claiming that it was negligent because he tripped over some loose wires left on the stage. In April 2014, a Las Vegas jury found on behalf of Wallace and awarded him US$ 1.3 million. After winning his case against the Bellagio, Wallace announced that he was going to end his 10-year run as a Las Vegas headliner later that month to pursue other projects because "There are so many things to do. It's time to get into something new." Personal life Wallace has had political ambitions; in 2006, he considered running for mayor of the city of Las Vegas, Nevada. Wallace stated that as mayor, he would update the Las Vegas Strip, with an easy-to-use monorail, close the strip to vehicles, and expand the road system behind the Strip hotels. He was the best man at comedian Jerry Seinfeld's wedding. Wallace's brother, Steve Wallace, played professional football with the San Francisco 49ers and Kansas City Chiefs. Filmography Wallace has had supporting roles in a number of films, including the Coen Brothers film The Ladykillers (2004, as Sheriff Wyner). Wallace also appeared in Batman Forever (1995) as the Mayor of Gotham City. Other film credits include A Rage in Harlem (1991), The Wash (2001), Punchline (1988), Things Are Tough All Over (1982) and Postcards from the Edge (1990). He also made a brief appearance in the sitcom Scrubs episode "My Long Goodbye" (2007), and in the sitcom Seinfeld episode "The Checks", where he played the doctor that was distracted by the song "Witchy Woman". His most recent role was a dealer in the 2014 film Think Like A Man Too. Bibliography References * Walkow, Brett. "Part 1 – Interview with comedian George Wallace". Actors Reporter. * George Wallace Has His Mess Right |. Affotd.com (2014-08-15). * Geer Thevenot, Carri (April 8, 2014). "Las Vegas jury awards comedian George Wallace $1.3 million in suit against Bellagio". Las Vegas Review-Journal. * Jones, Jay (April 14, 2014). "Las Vegas: Comedian George Wallace to end 10-year run on the Strip". Los Angeles Times. * Wallace, George (August 23, 2006). "The Roe Conn Show" (Interview). Interviewed by Roe Conn. * Osborn, Dave (August 19, 2015). "Seinfeld best friend George Wallace goes on tour after decade-long run in Sin City". Naples Daily News. * Baird, Kirk (August 30, 2002). "World of Wallace". Las Vegas Sun. External links * Official website * George Wallace discography at Discogs * George Wallace at the Internet Movie Database * George Wallace interview on Vegas Video Network Category:1952 births